


Lost

by ColorlessSage



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorlessSage/pseuds/ColorlessSage
Summary: AH sorry if was a late valentine gift my laptop decided to yeet itself to the underworld and i could not do anything :cAnyhow this is the first story i wrote in uh over 5 years (and that was cringe af) it was fun to write but it had a lot of new challenges so that was interesting. I hope this is not too bad :p
Relationships: Hasumi Keito/Hibiki Wataru
Kudos: 3





	Lost

Wataru stared at the empty dorm ceiling trying to relax. He knew he had a nightmare but can’t remember what it was about. He just sat there trying to remember what it. There was something odd about it that shook him up.  
“what ever its just a thought” Wataru thought pondering what time it was.  
He looked at the window where the moonlight filled the room. The sky was so bare of clouds make the moon look like it was a crystal in the sky. The moon had a comforting gaze that calmed all the worry around him. If the man on the moon was real then the man was surly May it was casting a spell on him~  
“Fufufu looks like I can sleep longer~☆” He said as he closed his eyes and fell back to to a deep slumber.  
Elsewhere Keito was pacing across his room over a ‘nightmare’. He just woke up from the oddest thing in his life. He had a dream where he was married to...Wataru..? Impossible not even thinkable. How could this be? He was pacing trying to clear his thoughts.  
“It was too early for this and plus it is just a dream” Keito thought as he looked at the moon and tried to forget about it and deal with it when I wake up in the morning.  
Keito then drifted back to a peaceful sleep.  
Wataru woke up to the peaceful morning. The birds were chirping, flowers were blooming, ah everything was perfect. What a wonderful day to be alive. Wataru hummed as throughout the morning. This was nothing unusual for that one but he wondered why it seemed so new to Keito.  
“I guess that Wataru is not one of the three oddballs for nothing” Keito thought  
Keito looked around the student council room. How could no one else be here? Keito has been trying to forget about that dream for the whole morning yet it still hung over him. He wanted to run away from this all but that would be irresponsible of him. Taking a deep sigh he let all the unnecessary thoughts out.  
“What you sighing about?” Wataru asked Keito.  
Keito was flustered and just stood there flabbergasted. What can Keito say he wondered as his mind raced with a million thoughts. What sounds normal? Keito looked at Wataru with his heart beating fast and tried to quiet it down. His plan to put his worry at rest failed worse then he could imagine.  
“I need to use the bathroom” Keito said as that was the only thing that came to mind.  
He rushed out the door into the hall hoping he did not sound too rushed. Rethinking everything that happened his mind went blank. Well since Keito did say that he was going to the bathroom he might as well go. It would be unusual if he got caught lying to Wataru.  
Keito then took the longest way around the school to the bathroom.  
Wataru sat there confused what just happened.  
“C-c-could it be that Keito fell for me~☆?” Wataru smiled  
That explains everything so well. How could I notice before? Wataru felt his face warm up as if he was a oven.  
“Its probably nothing” Wataru thought trying to be as ration as he could be. “How could that Keito like me? Its not a possibility...” Wataru thoughts spun out like a piece of kneel of tread on a sewing machine. He looked around feeling the emptiness of Keito not being there. He rushed out the door trying to find him.  
Keito went to the farthest bathroom in the school. Trying to find the best way to avoid his thoughts. What could be the better then avoiding the things that bother you? Note that was a rhetorical question that is not meant to be answered. Keito went back to the student council room feeling a bit more put together. Not a lot but you get what you get.  
Suddenly, Keito saw light blue hair and his heart stopped. Keito then went stepped back acting like he saw nothing. Nothing at all now time to find a new way back.  
“KEITO” Wataru shouted happily finding Keito. Keito was taken aback with how happy Wataru looked. It was almost like a child getting candy. Keito chuckles out loud from the stupidity of trying to avoid Wataru. Keito had a odd feeling of realization that he was worrying so much a few seconds ago and now he is laughing so carefree. Is this the power of Wataru’s magic? It was a calming feeling.  
“I just want to ask uh want to hang out later?” Wataru said nervously turning red as a tomato. Keito looked even redder for some reason. Keito looked away trying to avoid Wataru’s eyes. “s-sure” Keito manged to say trying and failing to say it as calm as possible. Wataru hurried off after he got his reply. Keito felt a bit mad being left just like that but then remembered what just happened.  
Did Keito just get asked out by a date by Wataru? There is no way that happened. Keito tried to think clearly about this. Wataru did not out right say that it was a date. Keito is probably being influenced by that nightmare from last night. That still makes the question what does Wataru want?  
Keito looked at the clock seeing there was no time to worry about this he is going to be late.  
As the day went by Keito’s nervousness went higher and higher. Soon it was dinner time and he was panicking. Keito had still no idea what Wataru was going to do but Keito felt like it was going to be “fun” someway or another.  
Wait Wataru just said after dinner not a time or place so how are we suppose to met? Keito questions it as he hears a familiar voice.  
“Hello~” Wataru says startling Keito a little. Wataru had that same childlike smile as he did this morning. Which made Keito smile a bit and more suspicious. Keito examined Wataru trying to figure out what is going on in that head of his.  
“Why did you want to speak to me?” Keito asked being a bit too blunt but needs the answer to the question. Wataru looked taken aback for a second before replying back “I wanted to show you something”. Keito was now on a new level of suspicious but the interest of what Wataru wanted to show Keito was high as well.  
“Well, lets get going” Wataru said trying not to dwell and started moving. Keito followed him from a distance of 3 feet between them that only grew more as they walked. Keito hopes he is not getting roped into anything.  
Wataru up ahead was just in a state of panic as he did not plan. The plan was to just say “hey I like you” then run off. The nervous were too much and he panicked and started to lie. Wataru hoped Keito did not notice. Lucky for Wataru he is good at acting and just started to walk in a random direction.  
Suddenly Wataru felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked back to see Keito looking worried. Which made a lot of butterflies in Wataru’s stomach.  
“How long have we been walking?” Keito asked looking at the night sky. Wataru knew at this moment he fucked up. Keito looked concerned and just said “lets go back”.  
Keito knew something was up so he had been memorizing were they were going since the start in case anything happened. What he was not expecting is too have Wataru get lost. He was suppose to be the one showing him something not the other way around.  
Wataru was then just looking up at the sky dazed. Keito looked up as well where the moon looked like Wataru. It was wonderful in its own right. When he looked back down Wataru was staring at him. Keito suddenly remembered the dream from last night and looked away. When Keito looked back again Wataru looked down.  
“I feel like when I am around you I am a clown” Wataru said with a pain in his voice. Keito looked at him trying to reply but the words would not come out. Keito blamed it all on the dream but could it be something else? Keito shunned the thought.  
“l think I feel the same way” Keito managed to say avoiding Wataru’s gaze.  
The silence held the air letting even a whisper be held in the air. As if they were the only things in this universe. Even though it was a few seconds it felt like a day had passed as they waiting for something.  
“we should hurry back it is getting late” Keito said trying to get out of this issue before this get worse. Wataru walked up to stand by Keito.  
“Let’s go” Wataru replied trying to sound neutral as possible. Keito started Wataru noticing a hint of red on his cheeks and started to walk in unbearable silence. Both of them trying to figure out what I just happened.  
Keito just tried to think about what he was feeling was more then just respect. He had previously avoided the thought but nothing is going to come from it if does not confront the issue.  
“I think I like you” Keito said with sadness in his voice. Keito looked shocked. Did he really say that?  
Wataru stepped back confused what just happened. Keito looked away as if he was not the one who just said that. Wataru started as if this was all a dream.  
“I l-like you too” Wataru stuttered trying to get his words out.  
They stood there again but if felt different it was enjoyable. Both had a slight smile on there face.

**Author's Note:**

> AH sorry if was a late valentine gift my laptop decided to yeet itself to the underworld and i could not do anything :c  
> Anyhow this is the first story i wrote in uh over 5 years (and that was cringe af) it was fun to write but it had a lot of new challenges so that was interesting. I hope this is not too bad :p


End file.
